Ubi Terra Obcido - When Earth Died
by under.that.sun
Summary: From dust born to dust we shall return. People weren't supposed to destroy Earth, they had to love it and appreciate it. Humanity was supposed to be thankful. They weren't. And now mother Earth shall take her gifts back. LawLu, AU, yaoi, life themes...


**A.N. I reread 'Life' and kind of wanted to once again discharge myself from all those depressing emotions. So I started writing. This came out.**

**Warnings: yaoi – manxman, AU, might get you a little depressed, will make you think about things we avoid thinking about… (I think)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, not that this has to do much with it.**

Zero

Luffy always wondered what is the point of number zero? That number shows nothing. It doesn't show that there _is_ something, nor it shows that there _isn't_. But now Luffy kind of understands. Zero shows balance. Balance between something and nothing. After all, there has to be some kind of border between everything.

Grey

Luffy never knew what to think about grey. When he was little he thought that this color was boring. Latter he came to almost hate it – it was everywhere! The road was grey, the buildings were grey, even the sky was grey most of the time! But then Luffy met Law – the man with the greyest eyes ever. And Luffy came to tolerate that grey. Maybe even more.

Line

Lines were boring. Maybe that was the reason why all Luffy's lines were curved or awry. You could think that the boy couldn't even draw a straight line! But Luffy could. What artist couldn't? And he hated it - his ability to draw it. Luffy preferred interesting things, strange things. And lines were plain boring.

Order

Seriously? What was up with people and being clean? Everything had to be spotless and clean. Luffy never understood those people. He also hated order. Absolutely loathed it. Maybe that was the reason why his paintings were so messy and at first sight seemed without a reason?

Concrete

Concrete. Old and new, the smell of it when it was hot, those cracks always running through it, the holes and small plants growing though small cracks. Luffy wished it didn't exist. It made world look in order, it made it look tamed, it made the nature disappear.

Fumes

Luffy didn't remember a morning when there wasn't a smoke of fumes lingering above the city. He only heard tales of it at school. Fresh air could only be smelled in forests. Luffy didn't remember the last time he saw a forest.

Oil

Luffy laughed when he heard that Earth had finally ran out of oil. Wasn't it funny? Humanity was so focused on taking and using that when there wasn't anything to take humanity started to panic.

Panic

Luffy never understood the need to panic. After all there was always something good in every situation. But it seemed that no one really understood it. But then he started noticing people like him - people who understood. And then he met the man with the greyest eyes ever.

Chaos

Chaos wasn't either bad or good. Well, it was. But it was either depending on time and place. If it was on a painting Luffy like it – it was like his own little world that no one except him understood. But when world was raged in chaos Luffy didn't like it at all. He guessed it was like playing with fire – too much of it and everything gets out of hand.

Anger

Anger wasn't an emotion Luffy felt often. But when he did there was a _really _good reason for it. And now he was angry. He wasn't angry with himself for doing something as stupid as sleeping with some guy with pretty eyes. He wasn't angry at his friends who abandoned everything and ran away. He wasn't even angry with those burglars that robbed his apartment. Luffy wasn't angry with mankind in general. For doing nothing, for giving up, for letting Earth die.

Death

When the planet died everybody somehow felt it. It was a strange feeling. It was like a small shock of electricity or a shudder. Everyone felt it at the same moment. Those several still alive trees seemed to become decrease, those several still wild animals seemed to become shadows of what they were supposed to be. Humans felt like a part of them suddenly disappeared. All in one moment.

Consequences

No one could have guessed the consequences that followed, but Luffy knew that something terrible was going to happen. When every single baby that was born was dead people understood. It was end for life. Everyone suddenly lost a reason. It was if even air was dead.

Colors

Luffy almost went mad. All those heavy feelings in the air, people with those emotionless expressions. Luffy wanted to scream. Luckily he had two things that helped him: Law and colors. Luffy would go at night and paint. He would paint on buildings, on roads, on useless cars, broken windows would become pieces of art. The young raven liked to believe that it was his way of resisting. He was not going to give up.

Change

Luffy wasn't sure when he felt that something changed. Maybe it was the sudden calmness that he felt when he woke up by Law's side? Maybe it was the sudden realization that air doesn't reek of despair? Whatever it really was the strange sparks outside definitely proved that something changed. Luffy didn't know if it was for good or for bad. He was afraid of the answer that might come.

Odd

When odd things started to happen Luffy wasn't really sure what to think, much do… At first everyone started to gloat. Literally. Everyone reached the conclusion that the sparkling air must have been it. After that people's eyes started to change – they irises started to become white, though people could still see.

Hectic

When Luffy felt his heart stop he started to laugh. After all – he was still alive. Luffy felt weird, Law acted weird, but Law stayed with Luffy so it was alright, it had to be, even if it was alright just for he two of them. Luffy didn't want to lose Law. But he knew – knew that Law's heart also stopped beating. The world seemed hectic. How can you be alive when your body stopped functioning.

Thinking

When Luffy suddenly decided to think back at what happened after Earth's death he found that everything was in haze. But thinking helped. While looking back Luffy understood one thing – ever since something left people's bodies no one died. Even if there was little food, even if the conditions should have brought diseases, even if old people should from old age – no one died.

Crazy

Luffy understood that he's crazy only when he started seeing blue light streaks coming from the ground. It couldn't be any other case right? But Law saw them too. Everyone did. Luffy wanted to paint those streaks, they looked like some holly light, it could hypnotize you if you looked at it long enough. Some people simply stood at those spots where the blue light shone and didn't move an inch.

Lack

Lack of paint made Luffy almost desperate. Luckily Law was smart, very smart, he gave Luffy paint and Luffy was very happy about that. Law loved Luffy and Luffy loved Law back. Luffy even painted their love – Law said that the hourglass was perfect.

Clocks

For some reason Luffy started hating clocks. Maybe because they stopped showing time the moment when Earth died? That was probably the reason, yea, it probably was. But it didn't explain why Luffy found himself putting as much clocks as he could find in one room and then staring at them. There was no reason for it. Right?

Bad

When the first clock started moving Luffy knew that it only could mean that something bad was going to happen. So he rushed to Law's side and refused to leave it. Luffy was glad he didn't. People by the blue light started dying. One by one they started collapsing. No one bothered to check them, everyone _knew_ they were dead.

More

When more and more blue streaks of light appeared Luffy understood, he finally understood. They were all going to die. Though, now that Luffy considers it a bit it was always obvious that they were going to die. Only difference now was that Luffy knew that they were going to die soon.

Sin

Luffy's heart ached. So Law decided to wash Luffy's pain by being with him. They touched each other like it was the biggest sin. When tasting each other they felt like Adam and Eve eating the forbidden apple. Touches were gentle and smooth, hard and lingering, painful and desperate. They were getting desperate. They couldn't get enough of each other.

Desperation

More clocks started working, more blue light appeared. Luffy couldn't take it anymore. He didn't leave bed, didn't let Law to do that either. Not that Law tried. Luffy knew that the end was coming, he felt it. In his skin, in his bones, in his unmoving heart, he could even smell it. It was smell of desperation.

Laugh

Luffy could hear more and more clocks. Even their room filled with blue light. They tried to run away from it. It didn't help. It was already everywhere. There was nothing they could do. Not that there was anything they could _ever_ do. Luffy started laughing – he knew it was his last laugh. He will laugh for the idiotism that humans showed, for the ignorance they showed, Luffy laughed because in the end – Earth won.

Infinity

As the clocks all at once started striking midday, as their hearts made one last beat Luffy's mind suddenly became clear. He understood. Earth wasn't dead. It was coming back to life. It was coming back to life by wiping out those who almost killed her. She took back the gift of life, now she's taking back their bodies, their souls. It was an infinity commission. Whenever Earth inhabitants took too much she took it back. Luffy only prayed that the next life form will be smarter.

**A.N. So yea… just to clear the fact – humanity running out of oil was the last step which lead Earth to lock down. By the time oil ran out Earth was so destroyed she lost all hope for humans and simply spread despair. Humans went crazy. That's it. I hope you don't hate me.**

**Love you all for reading this, bye.**

**2014/04/05 P.S. South Boy wrote a sequel for this fic, the sequel is called: 'Ubi Terra Obcido - When Earth Died Sequel'. The sequel is really nice, I loved it. ^-^**


End file.
